An Eternity by His Side
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: "I'm too be bound to this child, forever." Originally this was a One-shot but I decided to add a few chapters to see where it goes. Who knows it might be great!   Warning  First chater not much different from the last episode of Kuro2!
1. Chapter 1

**An Eternity by His Side**

* * *

><p>Ciel was sinking and Sebastian was trying his best to save him. To save the young master he so loved. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian finally caught up to his master. Ciel appeared to be unconscious. Sebastian held him close. He started to make his way back up to the surface but Ciel coming to caught his attention. How could a human come to in the water? Sebastian studied Ciel carefully and when Ciel opened his eye his world stopped. His master's eyes were not the ocean blue they should be, but a red darker than blood. Sebastian didn't want this creature as a master. On impulse Sebastian shoved his fist through his master's stomach. After a moment of pause, Ciel started to laugh.<p>

"Honestly Sebastian. You can't kill a demon using those methods."

Sebastian said nothing and just stared at the once-human boy with longing. Like the obedient butler he was he re-gathered his master and swam to the surface, Ciel's Blood leaving a thin trail. Once they broke the surface Ciel laughed again.

"Honestly Sebastian was running me through necessary?"

"I had to make certain you were a demon."

"And if I wasn't, you would have killed me wouldn't you?"

Sebastian stayed silent. Ciel gave him a look and his eyes flashed, glowing red and his pupils dilated and constricted to resemble that of a cat. Upon that look Sebastian showed a brief sadness. He tried to cast it away before Ciel noticed but he saw. Ciel decided to keep quiet about it as his butler rose to row the boat. The arrogant expression melted from Ciel's face and he looked down to his ring less finger. He knew that Sebastian didn't approve of him becoming a demon but what could he do about it. It wasn't his fault.

"Where shall we go, Master", Sebastian said breaking Ciel from his musings.

"…To the manner."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>The transformation from human to demon made Ciel weary and he was fast asleep before Sebastian docked. Sebastian couldn't help the smile that played at his lips when he saw the sleeping Ciel.<p>

"Old habits die hard," He muttered to himself as he scooped Ciel up and cradled him. He stepped of the boat and then glanced down at it. He considered for a moment laying Ciel back in the boat and pushing it out to sea. He thought better of that however. Ciel would just row back and make his life a living hell. Not that is wasn't already.

Sebastian made his way back to the Phantomhive manor. As expected MeiRin, one of the servants employed since the beginning, open the door for them.

"Master Ciel! Sebastian is he…"

"The master is fine MeiRin," Sebastian said coldly, bitterness seeping through his voice.

MeiRin sighed in relief and stepped aside for Sebastian.

"Welcome home S-… Sebastian is the master alright?"

Sebastian ignored the simultaneous question by Finny and Bard and instead carried his master to his room.

"The master is fine…" He heard MeiRin say just before he tuned them out.

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room. He deposited Ciel gently on the bed. He pulled back a little to study the way his master looked. He looked the same. Same blue hair, same porcelain skin, same stoic look, (even in sleep), but Sebastian knew that this creature lying in his master's bed wasn't the master he wanted. This creature wasn't the master he expected to have after he flawless won that fight.

"_You will be my butler forever."_

Sebastian covered his eyes with his hand. What a stupid mistake he had made. If he had known this is what was planned for his master he would have killed Hannah instead of Claude. Coming back to reality, Sebastian moved the bangs out of Ciel's eyes with the hand he had used to cover his own face. Silently he left the room.

When the door made a resounding click, Ciel opened his eyes. He didn't know why he felt the need to pretend he was asleep when demons didn't require sleep. Maybe he just wanted to see if Sebastian would say or do anything. He had been awake since Sebastian placed him on the bed, and he had felt Sebastian brush his bangs. Ciel got up slowly, as if fatigued from a long run, and ran his hands through his hair. He felt different, though he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

A bird chirping caught his attention, and his gaze drifted to the window where he caught the last glimpse of the setting sun. He was a demon now. He stared out the window for a few seconds longer before he unceremoniously flopped back onto the bed with a puff. What was he going to do know? He was sure Sebastian hated him. He would hate himself too if he couldn't have the soul he spent three years tending too. Ciel felt his body becoming light and his breathing evened out. With the last ounce of strength he felt he had, Ciel managed to make it under the cover before his once human instinct took over and he was once again fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the room the next morning and sighed. He really didn't want to wait on this creature but he was given an order that he answered yes too and now he was waiting this creature. He was upset with himself for not being able to save his master from the fate of demon, and also having to serve that demon in his highest regards considering he was one hell of a butler. Lightly Sebastian knocked on the door to his master's room and let himself in. He stood in the door way and stared at Ciel as a wave of familiarity coursed through his veins. Ciel laid on his back, head cocked slightly to the side, mouth slightly agape, breathing deeply and evenly, and his left hand covering his stomach. Sebastian could help the relieved smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was glad that Ciel had not completely changed yet.<p>

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

Ciel's eyes snapped open when the sunlight burst through the window upon Sebastian pulling open the draped. He sat up, yawned and stretched. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Sebastian, who had been gathering his master's cloths, kneeled down beside the bed and began to dress his master. Ciel stared at him the whole time, taking note that Sebastian never once lifted his head to meet his gaze. When Sebastian was finished tying his master bow, Ciel spoke.

"Can't you make it tighter?"

Sebastian finally meet Ciel's gaze with a blank expression. When he saw Ciel's eyes, that glowing cat like red, Sebastian's expression melted to sadness and he gave a simple…

"…No," as reply.

Ciel looked at his butler for a moment before deciding to just leave it along. Sebastian handed him a tea cup all the while saying…

"New moon drop today, my lord. I have prepared it to your liking."

Ciel accepted the cup; bringing it up to sniff its aroma. Though the cup was empty of contents Ciel still smiled halfheartedly.

"It has a nice scent."

Sebastian looked on; sadder than he was when he first found out Ciel was a demon. True he had been angry then but that was not the point.

Sadly Sebastian laced Ciel's boots just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come."

MeiRin poked her head in and looked at the master.

"Elizabeth is here m-master."

Ciel smirked.

"I see," he said before gradually passing his empty tea cup to Sebastian. Sebastian took it and Ciel walked out muttering.

"I shall make my own schedule today."

MeiRin chanced a glance at Sebastian only to find a sad expression on his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong but he turned, placed the tea cup on the tray, and scolded.

"Don't you have work to do?"

MeiRin blushed a deep crimson and bowed muttering…

"Yes sir."

…Before taking off down the corridor. Sebastian sighed and wheeled the tray out of his master's room.

* * *

><p>Ciel descended the stairs in an elegant manner. He smiled devilishly at Elizabeth and she recoiled a bit at the sight of his cloths.<p>

"Why are you wearing those cloths, Ciel, they are not cute at all."

"Shall I change then? Just like I did that day?"

"…That day? You mean…"

"Shall we dance, Elizabeth?"

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes and as she accepted Ciel's hand.

"Gladly", she breathed. They stared a medium waltz and Elizabeth locked eyes with Ciel. She was so happy. Ciel had finally asked her to dance with no effort on her part. She recoiled though when she thought she saw Ciel eyes flash a glowing red.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no, it must just be the trick of the light."

Ciel smirked and as there dance came to an end, Ciel's eyes flashed again. Elizabeth released Ciel's hands and rubbed at her eyes and looked at Ciel who was smirking evilly at her. Again she recoiled.

"Master…"

"Ah Sebastian I was just about to call you. We shall be leaving today."

Sebastian looked at the smirk his master had, turned, and headed back up the stairs.

"You're leaving," Elizabeth practically whined.

"Yes, it is time to move on."

"What?"

Ciel sighed and decided to dumb it down for Elizabeth's sake.

"I'm going on vacation. I don't know how long I will be gone, or even if I will return."

Elizabeth became teary eyed but before she could voice her displeasure Sebastian reappeared with bags. Elizabeth looked at him strangely before focusing her tiered eyes to Ciel. Ciel was no longer looking at her but at his butler with and pleased yet smug look on his face.

"Shall we go then?"

Sebastian didn't answer and instead followed Ciel to the door. Both left Elizabeth crying in the spot Ciel released her.

The servants, MeiRin, Bardroy, and Finnian, poked their heads out of the front door. They had come in moments after Ciel and Sebastian had exited the manner and found Elizabeth crying. Curious, they poked their head out the front door, like so, only to be spotted by Ciel.

"You three, do with the mansion as you like. You can use it or burn it."

All three servants looked at the master before exclaiming.

"We would never do that!"

"…Why not?"

"This is your home," MeiRin chimed.

"All of your precious memories are here', Finny exclaimed.

"What will you come back too", Bard asked and Ciel smirked.

"I don't plan on coming back", Ciel said before Sebastian shut the carriage door after he climbed in.

The driver whipped the horses and they pulled the carriage forward. MeiRin screamed…

"W-Where will you go?"

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian gave an answer and the three servants watched as the carriage slowly sped away in the dawning sun.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian walked in a field of flowers. It was dark where they were all light cut out.<p>

"Where shall we go now?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, noting that he didn't use his customary 'young master'.

"It doesn't matter. Wherever we go humans and demons will be equals."

While they were talking they made it to a cliff side and stood at its edge.

"…Even if we go to hell, master?"

"Even if we go to hell," Ciel agreed before they both jumped off the cliff side and vanished… _in the darkness…_

Before both faded completely, Sebastian voice could be heard as if in an afterthought…

"_I'm too be bound to this child, forever."_

_**The End…**_

* * *

><p>So how did you like my little one-shot? I just re-watch the last episode of Kuroshitsuji season 2 and this came to my head so I wrote it down and posted it. Let me know what you think of it.<p>

For those who have read _Painful Memories, _I reread my fic only to discover that I left out one of the semi-important, if not most, Tanaka! I thought to myself, Oh NO! So, what do you think I should do? Should I go over the story and write him in, or should I just write him in as he came in later in the season, though we all know that's not true. Anyway, don't be afraid to tell me your opinion. Also, I think that I finally have run out of ideas for Kuroshitsuji so, if you have something that you would like to see than feel free to request it. I'll try to meet your expectations!

I'd like to not that I got this idea from the author of **Lemonade Shots**. If you haven't read it I recommend it. It is by eikokazama. The y is great the author does wonderfully for it to be a series of requested one-shot!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. Feed the author!

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I originally was going to keep this as a one-shot but my first review says that it's not much different from the original ending of Kuroshitsuji 2, so, here is another chapter.**

**An Eternity by His Side**

* * *

><p>"My lord, is this a suitable place for us?"<p>

Ciel looked up at a dark grey mansion that was currently located in the middle of nowhere.

"Why would this be a suitable place, Sebastian?"

"Well master there is no humans that would bother us. You're… Infuriating cousin can't find us here. If Hannah or, for all that is deadly, Claude or Alois actually survived neither would be able to find us here. And that bloody reaper…"

"…Alright! Alright! I understand. This should be fine for now. Make this place look presentable enough for guests."

"Master…"

"We are not having guests. Not today anyway. I want it presentable enough just in case."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian went to work fixing the house and Ciel stood at the top of a vacated hill. He had to walk a distance to get there, but when he reached the hill he marveled at the sight. There was a beautiful view. There was a small river in a canyon; trees littered the rest of the earth, and the breeze was lovely. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze as it whipped through his hair. He had to think. He knew that it wasn't his fault that he was turned into a demon. He also knew that he had no control over this, so why did he feel bad? Why did he feel like it was his fault for Sebastian's internal sadness? For Sebastian not being able to claim his soul; or devour it as a demon does?

"Master," interrupted his thoughts and he turned flaming red eyes to his eternal butler.

"What?"

If Ciel didn't know any better he'd have thought that Sebastian recoiled.

"I have finished the reservations on the house. We can enter now."

Ciel made no move to comment and led the way back to the new manner.

* * *

><p>Ciel's breath caught when he saw inside the manor. The walls were a soft blue. The furniture went accordingly with the house. He made his way to look at the upstairs and stopped in owe when he saw the picture that was hanging on the wall by the staircase. It was a painting of him and Sebastian. Ciel had been in his chair in the study. He had looked at the painter unsmiling. To his left, Sebastian stood smirking his usual false smile.<p>

"I thought we left this painting back in the manor?"

"Now, what kind of butler would I be if I could not tell what this painting meant to my master?"

Ciel held back tears as he stared at the painting. So many memories were attached to this painting. He decided that he had to bi-pass the painting and tour the rest of the house before he actually cried.

Ciel and Sebastian walked silently touring the manner. Ciel's breath caught again when he was his room. It was exactly the same as it was in the previous manner.

"Sebastian, w-why did you do this?"

"I thought my master enjoy being in a dimmed version of his old room."

Ciel only then noticed that the side table that is usually beside his bed wasn't there. He also noticed that the room looked sort of back words.

"It's like looking in the mirror."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I could not do much about the room. It seems to have its own consciousness."

"Its fine, I'll just have to get used to it."

Sebastian frowned,. He had purposely made this room look the way it did. He wanted to anger this creature that was to be his master for the rest of eternity. It didn't work however as Ciel made his way to his new bed and plopped down as if in exhaustion. Sebastian frowned again because Ciel was acting as if he was the one to reconstruct a whole building by hand within an hour.

"I think I'm going to retire Sebastian. I'm tired."

Again Sebastian frowned…

"…Of course, my lord.

"You're going to let me?"

"Of course, you're my master. I have to do what you order me…"

"It wasn't an order."

Ciel sighed.

"You really don't like this me do you?"

Sebastian said nothing only looked away.

"Sebastian, answer me."

"Is that an order then?"

Ciel sighed in aggravation.

"Is this so painful for you Sebastian?"

"Why… Yes actually it is. I had expected to devour a soul. A human soul that I have nurtured for three long years, I had to endure taking care of a selfish brat for three years and sure you amused me but…"

Ciel's eyes flashed a dangerous crimson before he lunged from the bed and tackled Sebastian to the floor. Aura verses Aura as fists flew together. Sebastian landed a punch and Ciel went flying. Once Ciel regained his senses, he looked up awe fully at Sebastian.

"You want out? Fine! How do we break this contract?"

Sebastian just stared shocked at his master.

"I don't know," he said sadly, "If I'd had known I would have just…"

"You don't have to continue. I understand. Tomorrow we will ask the undertaker how to separate a contract. For now I am going to retire."

Sebastian moved to undress his master but Ciel snapped.

"I'll do it myself!"

Shocked, Sebastian walked back to his spot, stared briefly at his master, and walked out the door.

Ciel sighed and flopped back onto his bed. Tears streamed down his face but no sound came out his mouth. Demons didn't need sleep and Ciel wouldn't indulge in it tonight.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ciel and Sebastian went to visit the undertaker. They had not talked all morning and Sebastian was preparing to tell the joke required to get information out of the undertaker.<p>

"…Ah, if it isn't Earl Ciel Phantomhive? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I require information. How do you…"

"Something is different about you."

Ciel sighed irritated.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed?"

"I'm a de-…"

"Oh, that? Yes I've realized that you are a demon. I figured that out when you reached my step. I know that you aren't human, how could I not. Two demonic senses don't usually appear…"

"So what did you mean then?"

Undertaker stared at the impatient Earl and decided that demons would be demons.

"I meant that your demeanor is kind of sad."

Sebastian then looked at his master and decided to study him. He noticed that Ciel was slumped; his had what appeared to be dark circles under his eyes. Sebastian wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, that. I've had a problem as of late. We didn't come here to talk about me. We came here to talk about business of the sorts. How do we break this contract?"

"Break a contract you say? Well you know the price for that, don't you?"

Ciel sighed and looked toward Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, gestured to the door, and Ciel went out of it. There he took the time to think about what had changed between Sebastian. He felt that he was about to have an epiphany when loud laughter was heard. Calmly Ciel made his way back inside the shop. There he saw the Undertaker keeled over in laughter.

"As always Earl your butler is hilarious."

"Yes well that would be debatable."

Ciel said glaring at his butler.

"Now, how do we break this contract?"

"Well you have to go to him of course."

"Him, you mean Satan," Ciel asked.

"Well of course I do?"

"I'd like to point out that Satan is a woman. She likes to change her for much like that troublesome angel Ash."

"That doesn't really matter now, Sebastian," Ciel cut off coldly. "Do you know how to get there?"

Sebastian sent a glare that would have chilled the devil herself if she'd had seen it.

"Of course I do! I am a demon after all!"

"No need to get your undies in a bunch," the under taker keeled over at his own joke and Ciel turned on his heel.

"Thank you for the information."

Ciel left the shop; Sebastian right at his heel.

"Sebastian, take me to Satan."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms and they disappeared in the night.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>There you have it, the next chapter. I didn't know what to do to make it a YAJF original but this came to me so I think I'll use it. :D I'll have to type and post <em><strong>Painful Memories<strong>_ tomorrow because it's late and I have class early tomorrow. I will start it promptly after class, if no one has my laptop. Does anyone have an idea on how I can separate Ciel and Sebastian? If not I'll just wing it. :D Anyway look forward to _**Painful Memories**_ and _**Deadly Sin**_. Please review!

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so originally I planned for it to be a lot of running around in this chapter but I decided against it. Let me know if it would be better with the running around or if you like it this way. Anyway, here it is...**

**An Eternity by His Side**

* * *

><p>Hell what an unholy place. Sebastian placed his master on his feet as the young one stared in owe at the sight before him. There were no words to describe what hell was. It was a mixture of sin and pain. Ciel looked on in owe at everything. Sebastian watched him with sad eyes, though he may have been happy to have the contracted from the horrid look he then shot in Ciel's direction.<p>

"Master, we have arrived in hell."

"Obviously," Ciel said before turning his eyes away from all the sights he'd seen, "Do you know where she lives?"

"Of course I do. What kind of demon would I be if I didn't?"

"Well then lead the way."

* * *

><p>Sebastian glared at Ciel, wanting nothing more than to kill him in that moment. Instead, he turned on his heel and led the way.<p>

The whole walk Ciel looked around like a curious kitten. He never expected to see buildings in hell. It looked like England, though most of everything was in rubbles. He knew of hell being a terrible place. But this hell reminded Ciel of a horrible nightmare. It reminded him of the time when England was on fire. He looks around sadly because it also reminded him of the time that Sebastian left him to find his own way. He was heartbroken and he felt devastated, and not the same thing was happening all over again.

"We have arrived, Master."

Startled out of his sad daydream; Ciel look up and a broken down red building, he gasped at the sight of the rundown building wondering why the hell they were here.

"Um, are you sure the saint of Hell lives here?"

Sebastian scoffed and entered the building.

"Ah, we've been expecting you. Unfortunately, she's not here so you'll have wait for her. She said to tell you that she'd be back later," the demon secretary said as her eyes flashed an interesting green color.

Ciel looked at her curiously and decided to ask Sebastian about her later.

"Master, she will most likely be gone all day, shall we get a room here and wait for her?"

"…If it can't be helped."

"Very well", Sebastian said and turned to the secretary, "Tell her that we will be in the most rundown hotel here in hell, privilege of my master."

"Alright," She said and wrote it down.

After they left the secretary, Ciel made a face.

"Why are we staying at the most rundown hotel?"

"…Because you were rich on earth. In hell if you were poor on earth and you got sent to hell you'd live like a king, though you would still be trash. Down here the one's with power, or who had power and fame, back on earth are the ones in low class and poverty."

"So what your saying is because I was rich when I was human I have to suffer as a demon?"

"No exactly, you see, even though you have nothing to leach off of down here you still have power. Lower class demons, which just happen to be upper classman in hell, will fear you for they have control over the money and fame and etc… but you have everything they desire… power!"

"So in other words they will fear me?"

"Most of them will. Others will try to take your power. But you don't have to worry about that while I'm with you. They dare not come near me, they know better."

Ciel sighed in genuine relief but blushed when he saw Sebastian glance at him.

"Tell me my lord. You're not afraid of some demons, are you?"

"Of course I'm not. Don't say such needless things!"

Sebastian smirked and turned back to where he was leading Ciel.

* * *

><p>Sebastian rented the ugliest, shabbiest, miserable room he could find. Ciel's face scrunched up in disgust when a lithe little roach, or what appeared to be a roach, crawled across his foot.<p>

"This place is disgusting, Sebastian."

"Yes, but it is the place in which we must stay for the time being."

Ciel glared but kept a lid on it.

No longer did the two of them get settled there was a knock on the door. Sebastian, being one hell of a butler, opened the door to greet the guest and instantly wished he hadn't. There in the doorway stood Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears. Sebastian moved to shut the door in both reapers faces but a stubborn red booted foot wouldn't get out of his way.

"What are… well if I said that I'm sure the master wouldn't appreciate it very much."

"You know talking to yourself is such a bad habit, Bassy."

Before Sebastian could respond to that question, Ciel came into view.

"Tsk, now what are you unworthy bastards doing here."

"…took the words right out of my mouth, sir."

Grell made a face, and Will adjusted his glasses on his face.

"We heard you were in town but we didn't know that the brat was with you," Grell countered and Ciel looked ready to throttle him.

Grell looked on in trump as steam seemed to come from Ciel's ears.

Sebastian moved away from the door and seemed to stare at Ciel. His eyes lingered too long and Grell wondered why neither of them said anything to each other. He decided to study them. Sebastian had this expression that wasn't quite readable. It might have looked like he was sad, and Grell looked downright depressed. What in the world was wrong with these two? It had been months since Ciel had been turned into a demon, so why were they still sad about it? Was what even the reason why they were sad?

"What on earth is wrong with the two of you?"

Sebastian said nothing and decided to leave Ciel to his own devices.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for you retched reapers… Why are you even here anyway."

"Oh, were in charge of the welcoming committee. We are supposed to show Lord Ciel Phantomhive around, but we had no idea it would be you," Grell rambled in a cheery singsong voice.

"But what are you doing in hell, and aren't you a little late for the welcoming committee?"

William again adjusted his glasses and shot the new demon a death glare.

"We are here now and that's what counts. I can see why Grell teases you."

Ciel made a face, turned on his heel and stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten that they were in a room. He was no longer in his manner. He was no longer a human, and he was no longer on earth. Anger evaporated as he scanned the room for Sebastian. He found said demon in a corner facing away from the scene. He almost looked as though he was trying to hide. Ciel frowned, but the sad expression never evaporated from his features.

"Sebastian, will she come to us or shall we go to her?"

"We shall go back to her."

"Then shall we go?"

Sebastian made a face, stood, and elbowed his way through the reapers once he got to that point.

"Come than, Master."

Ciel gave the reapers a look that could only justify as heartbroken before he silently followed behind Sebastian, leaving the reapers to attend to whatever other business they had.

* * *

><p>They reached the rundown red building in no time flat. Ciel walked into the building first and Sebastian followed.<p>

"…Ah, you both finally back. She's right through there."

Sebastian led the way to a fairly nice room. It was still rundown but it looked a lot better than the rest of the building. They came upon a black door and Sebastian to knock on the door before he swung it open without waiting for a response.

"I thought it might be you Sebastian. That is what the young lord calls you know, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed he does."

"So of what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lucifer that is putting it quite blunt isn't it? When have you ever gotten straight to the point? You usually beat around the bush." Sebastian said and made it sound so nonchalant that Ciel wondered if he could get away with talking to the devil like that.

Lucifer turned tomato red before screeching from the top of her lungs…

"I KNOW! THAT TOOK A LOT OF WORK TO BE SO SERIOUS! AWH MAN, YOU BLEW MY SERIOUS!"

Ciel looked at her weirdly and that seemed to straighten her out.

"Sorry about that kid. I tried to be as serious as you but I am totally NOT."

"So in other words you were making fun of him them?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? He's the perfect target… CLUELESS!"

Lucifer broke out in a fit of laughter before she finally calmed down and got a dissatisified look from not only Sebastian but Ciel as well. Ciel went so far as to remark on how unprofessional The Devil herself behaved.

"Watch it, squirt. I am the ruler of hell, if you want to make it out of here alive…"

"In fact that is exactly what I want. I want to make it out here _alive_," Ciel stressed and Lucifer raised her eyebrow before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I like you, kid. What can I do you for?"

"We have come today so that I can break my contract with Sebastian."

"You want to break your contract? Why?"

Ciel looked away and blushed. He mumbled his reason and looked away. Sebastian stared at him, as well as Lucifer. Neither had heard a word he said.

"Oh come on. You were once a lord weren't you? Can't you speak any louder than that?"

"I said, Sebastian doesn't want to be my servant. The way he looks at me is not the same. The way he carries out an order isn't the same."

He looked straight at Sebastian.

"I bet he even hates me know, for taking away his meal, for making him waist three years on food he can now never eat. I want him to be free because…"

Ciel cut himself off with a crimson blush and looked at Lucifer with pleading eye. Her eyes softened and then hardened and she said…

"There is only one way to break the contract."

"…and how is that," Sebastian asked when she took too long.

"Ciel must order you away."

Sebastian looked to Ciel. Ciel had stiffened. That would be too painful. He would have to do what Alois made him do and order the one he loved away. He was frozen. He couldn't do it. He wanted Sebastian to stay by his side forever but he wanted it to be because Sebastian wanted too and not because he was being forced to.

"Sebastian…"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long update. My muse kind of left me for a while and just came back today. I hope I didn't stray off the story line too much. I'll re-read and re-edit later when I have time. I have class tomorrow so I have to get to bed, so I'm sorry if any of this sounds rushed. I know this isn't a story that I promised to update on but I've been having a hard time lately. My muse only comes when its done entertaining itself… No excuses I know ^_^. Sorry if I seem so serious! I love doing this and I hate breaking promises so when I do break a promise, whether I made it to myself or not, I take it personal. Any way I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to point out mistakes and bash if you mush! I don't mind. All that just makes me want to do better! Oops I'm definitely Rambling, Can you tell I'm tired… ^_^! Please Review… Even if you hate it…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, there are only two days of official classes left for me so I thought that I'd indulge myself in writing on fanfics I have neglected for a while. Tuesday and Wednesday are my finals for English class, wish me luck, then I'm on break until the 6****th**** of September. I really can't wait and I feel like a little kid in the candy store. Though, I'm not looking forward to getting up at 6 o'clock in the morning for math. Anyway enough about that…**

**An Eternity by His Side**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V<strong>_

_I want to be with you, forever._

I couldn't tell him that as we stared at Satan in disbelief. Could my master really order me away, after all the history we have? I can see him staring at me from the corner of his eye. He looks indecisive and I wonder again if he can actually do it. Could my master actually make me leave?

"Was that all? I'm busy woman."

Satan's words seemed to snap us out of our stupor.

Quickly I speak for my master who is still wearing the human expression Known as shock and it doesn't look as if will reply any time soon.

"…We apologies for holding you up. Will shall be gone, immediately."

Snapping out of his shock, my master snapped his gapped mouth closed, thanked Satan, bowing low as if he was in the presence of that vile queen Victoria, and marched promptly the way he had come. Assuming that he even wanted me near, I trailed slowly behind.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Order him away? I couldn't. I needed Sebastian. I needed him to survive in this world I was not familiar with. A world that is unknown to me. Dear I say that I also needed him for another reason entirely different, for a reason that would be illegal in the era in which I come from. Dear I say that I love this man with all my heart. If I love him so much, should I be able to give him what he desires? Shouldn't I be able to give him his freedom?<p>

"Sebastian, take me back to the manor, the one you built on that island."

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Sebastian raised his eyebrow. He noticed that Ciel was in deep thought and looked utterly conflicted. He looked like he needed a hug. Sebastian, being a kind demon, one Ciel scoff over later, indulged him. He stepped close to Ciel, wrapped his arms around the eternal child, and in the blink of one's eye, had anyone been around, disappeared. They appeared back at the custom made manor, and to Sebastian's internal regret, Ciel pulled away.<p>

"We must talk," Ciel said, walking to his study.

Sebastian turned and followed Ciel to the study. The hug he forced upon the boy did little to console his master's uneasiness. When they were comfortable in the study, Ciel asked the impending question.

"Do you really not like it here, Sebastian?"

Caught off guard by the question, Sebastian sputtered…

"W-well..."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Ciel, being ever impatient, decided that Sebastian didn't want to be here after all. Angered he stated…

"Find then Sebastian I order you too…"

Sebastian jumped from his seat and captured Ciel in a kiss. Ciel would later describe as honey. Ciel lost himself in the kiss but reality came crashing down on him and he roughed jerked his lips away from Sebastian's.

"Don't!"

Sebastian leaned in close, whispering.

"I hate that I have to serve you."

Ciel was about to reinitiate his previous order when Sebastian covered his lips with his thumb to keep him quiet.

"I hate that this contract binds me to a mere fledgling."

Ciel looked thoroughly put off and was about to rip his face away from the thumb preventing him from talking so that he could tell Sebastian some choice words when Sebastian's next words kept him frozen in place.

"…but I can't help but love you."

Ciel's eyes widened and he stared at Sebastian.

"Though I still desire my freedom, I can't help but love you. You are the most interesting master I have ever had. The only one I have fallen in love with, the only one I desire."

And with that little rant he leaned in and kissed Ciel thoroughly, tongues mingling.

Ciel lost his gusto when Sebastian's words echoed in his head.

_I still want my freedom…_

Ciel thought that maybe he had held onto Sebastian too tight. Guilt started to consume him, and he cursed himself for still having that useless human trait. Calmly he pulled away from Sebastian, tears twinkling in his eyes as he uttered the order he that he would forever regret.

"Sebastian I order you, Break the contract this instant!"

Surprised crossed Sebastian's features and that was the last thing Ciel saw before blinding pain erupted in Ciel's cursed eye.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy as you all know. I'm also sorry that the chapter is so short. I though it fitting to end it here. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, but I can't make any promises. Please feed the author… :D I also wanted to add any Tactics fans out there look out for... "Saving His Life." My very first Tactics fic.<strong>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Eternity by His Side**

* * *

><p>Pain was all Ciel knew when he regained consciousness. He looked around, wondering how he had gotten into the master bedroom. He couldn't remember walking there. In fact, all he remembered was the blinding pain that still resided in his once cursed eye. Slowly sitting up, Ciel scanned the room hoping to see the apple of his eye, only to be greeted with disappointed.<p>

"…Se…"

Reality came crashing down hard on Ciel when the events he assumed had the previous day came rushing back to him. He had actually done it. He had ordered Sebastian away. He had made his faithful servant, his love, away. Why? Why did he do that? He needed Sebastian. Surely he would die without the older demon by his side. So than why...?

"Because Sebastian desired his freedom," Ciel all but whispered to himself.

Thick crocodile tears escaped his eye, the one that was currently not causing him pain, and cascading down his cheeks and creating wet trails.

"I'm an idiot," Ciel chastised himself, falling back into the bed and sobbing his sorrow out on his pillow.

* * *

><p>Demons didn't cry, at least this demon wouldn't. He wouldn't let those useless tears fall. Not ever, in yet, one escaped his tightly closed eyes. Tilting his head back said demon opened his eyes to look at the baby blue sky. Staring casually, he noted how the sky reminded him of Ciel's eyes and an image of said boy appeared in the clouds. Sebastian turned away. He couldn't bear the pain. He chuckled darkly. He could take getting shot. He could take an anger cutting off his limbs. He could take on the flames of hell in the torture section, in yet; he couldn't stand the pain of a simple order. Why had Ciel done it? Sebastian couldn't figure it out. He had him to control. He had him to manipulate. What more did he want? Realization never dawned on him as he slammed his fist into a tree. Hitting it harder than he meant to, the tree split down the middle and crashed to the ground. Frightened birds scattered and flew in every direction, away from the angered, yet hurt, demon. Sebastian sank to his knees and as he did so it seemed to trigger something in him.<p>

"_I still desire my freedom, but I can't help but love you."_

Like a poor present begging god for forgiveness, Sebastian dropped his head in his hands with a pain filled groan.

"What an idiot I am," Sebastian muttered to himself before he gave into the one thing he promised he would never give into. Tears.

* * *

><p>After thorough inspection of the custom made manor, Ciel realized that Sebastian had, in all actuality, left. Stopping in the entry way of the dining hall, Ciel thought that maybe, just maybe, if he called Sebastian the older demon would hear.<p>

"S-Sebastian…"

Seconds ticked by, then minutes, and Sebastian didn't come. He couldn't hear him. He wouldn't come. Ciel felt so… empty. Yes that was the word he would use… Empty. He could think of a few others as well: Lonely, depressed, stupid. He was definitely stupid.

Walking into the kitchen, Ciel plopped down unceremoniously in a chair, one he hadn't noticed there before and uttered…

"What am I going to do?"

Ciel was still a fledgling. He couldn't hunt on his own. He couldn't even dress himself properly let along find someone to contract with for his meal. What could he do anyway? He didn't have nearly as much experience, patience, cunning, charm… Whoa, he was surely getting ahead off topic. The point was that he didn't have as much skill as Sebastian. He definitely couldn't be a butler. He, in all his internal and external regret, was still a child and children couldn't do very much on their own. Sure his aura emanated power, but he had little skill to back it up. If he was to come face to face with a powerful demon, he would be shamed. Sighing, Ciel got to his feet. Remembering why he had made his way downstairs in the first place, he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and was relieved to see that Sebastian had actually kept ice in it. He pulled out a light blue tray, and careful not to crush the tray with his newly unaccustomed strength, he bent the tray in half until three perfectly square ice cubes popped out from the tray. Ciel sat the ice tray on the polished counter. He looked for something to place his cold treasures in when he spotted napkins. He grabbed three, placed them in all three napkins, and bunched them up. He placed the cold cubes on his still throbbing eye and groaned in frustration. It wasn't working the way he had hoped. Slamming the napkin packed iced cubes on the counter beside the tray, denting the fine polished marble in the process, Ciel let out another frustrated sigh. He was completely useless without Sebastian.

"Truly, I am an idiot."

* * *

><p>Days slowly dragged by, then months, and then eventually years. The once custom made manor was fading to nothing, the only inhabitant of the manor fading with it. In the years that had gone by, Ciel had learned many things. He learned to keep house and how to dress himself and after nine months of starvation he learned to make contracts to nourish himself. Right now the young demon had just finished a contract and had come home to his warn manor. Now said demon sat in a seedy in the living room. He didn't know how Sebastian had done what he did for all those years. The previous contract he had only ended about an hour ago. He was completely and utterly exhausted, though he was glad to be full. He decided that he would take a short cat nap on the seedy. No one was around to re-prime him for it after all these years and for that he was slightly grateful as his eyes slowly slid shut. He couldn't figure out why he was always so tired when Sebastian had had all that energy. No one was around, however, to tell him that as a fledgling, he was still mostly a child and children need their rest. A fledgling needed both rest and souls to survive.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood outside the custom made manor, though his name was no longer Sebastian. His name now, was he was sure, his previous contractor would despise. He didn't know why he was standing outside this manor after nine years away. But he wanted to see Ciel with all of his heart. Cautiously he walked up the steps to the steps of the manor and timidly knocked on the door. Inside the manor, Ciel's eyes snapped open. He could sense a powerful demon on the other side of the door. He hopped off the seedy, all traces of sleep completely gone from his face as he prepared for a might be battle. There had been many time he had to defend his manor from more powerful demons. He remembered once he had foolishly opened the door thinking that it had been Sebastian only to be pounced on by a rather strong demon. He still had a few scars to prove it. Changing himself to his true demon nature, Ciel ripped the door open and a snarl froze in his throat.<p>

"S-Sebastian…?"

Upon getting a sad smile, anger flared in the young fledgling and he slammed the door with a resounding 'BANG', right in Sebastian's face. For a brief moment, surprised flashed onto Sebastian's features for the briefest of moments before he sighed. Deciding against his better judgment, Sebastian turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. He saw how faded the walls and furniture had become and for a moment he was ashamed. He snapped himself out of that for that was not reason he had come. Slowly, he started scanning the living room for Ciel and found him sitting on the seedy, strumming his fingers impatiently and glaring at the demon that left him so many years ago.

"Mast- C…", Sebastian sighed," I'm afraid I do not know what to call you now."

Ciel was not being a good sport. He just sat in the seedy quietly, strumming his fingers, the glare never faltering or leaving his face.

"Um…", Sebastian started awkwardly but was suddenly interrupted.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"I-I wanted to see you."

"What could you possibly want now? It's been nine years. Not once did you think to come back. Not once did you think that I might have needed you more than I let on/"

"You ordered me to break the contract…"

"…but I never ordered you to leave!"

Awkward silence filled the air. Sebastian was stunned that he hadn't thought of that nine years ago. For six months after he had left he had tried to find a way to go back but he couldn't bring himself to just go back. He needed a reason or his pride would surely be wounded.

"Did you need me?"

For a moment Ciel was caught off guard and his features softened, but looking at Sebastian long enough made him harden his features again.

"I needed you," he stated simply, pain and anger still evident in his voice.

Sebastian, who had his head bowed, looked up abruptly.

Ciel turned from his gaze.

I needed you to be here, but you weren't. I needed you to not feel along, to not feel like an idiot, to… It doesn't matter. If you're done here, leave."

Ciel started to walk away but Sebastian, using his demon speed, caught him in a tight embrace from behind. Ciel was about to push him away and give him some carefully chosen words when the tone Sebastian used gave him away.

"I'm sorry," he said dejectedly, "I never meant to leave for so long. Once I was away I… I was happy."

Ciel visibly stiffened.

"I was happy for about three days. I finally got my freedom but all I could think about was you. For six months, I tried to think of a reason why I should come back but I couldn't think of one. I thought that since you ordered me to destroy our contract you no longer wanted me around. For six months I looked for loopholes but I found none. I missed you so much.

Ciel could feel his back steadily becoming wet. He made a motion to turn but Sebastian, thinking that he was pulling away, tightened his grip on the fledgling. Ciel, thoroughly surprised at his former butler's actions, loosened his shoulders.

"It's my fault," he said quietly, "If I hadn't ordered you to break the contract we would still be… No, wait. If I hadn't ordered you to break that contract you would still resent me. Do you resent me?"

Sebastian turned him around and gazed into his sad sky blue eye. Only then did Sebastian notice that Ciel still wore his eye patch. He wanted to know why but the look on Ciel's face made him think otherwise.

"Of course I do not resent you. How could I?"

Ciel did not reply.

"Do you still need me," Sebastian asked tentatively.

"No, I do not need you. Not anymore."

Sebastian looked dejected. Ciel cupped his face as he was about to pull away and stated…

"I want you."

First surprise and then joy filled Sebastian's face before he was pulled in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was intense, fierce. It was a kiss that both had been deprived of for the past nine years. When they finally pulled apart, both looked flushed.

"Sebastian?"

"Ah, that reminds me. I have been given a new name, one you might not like at all.'

"…and what might that be?"

Sebastian chuckled at the skeptical look on Ciel's face.

"Alois," Sebastian said before drawing him into another searing kiss.

**The end?**

* * *

><p>Should I make this the ending or should I add an epilogue? If I should, what should it be about and how far in the future? Thanks for reading!<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Eternity by His Side**

* * *

><p>~<strong>A Century Later<strong>~

"Sebastian…"

A sigh could be heard from the living room and the dark haired demon turned to see Ciel coming through the entry way.

"How many times have I told you that that is no longer my name?"

"About a dozen and I still refuse to call you by that filthy name."

Again, the other demon sighed.

"Who gave you that name, anyway," Ciel asked with an inquiring look on his face.

"You won't like it very much if I shared that with you, _Ciel_," Sebastian purred.

Ciel scoffed at the improper way his name seemed to leave the older demon's mouth.

"What was it that you wanted?"

"I was just telling you that I was going for a hunt. Unlike you, I do not care if I have to hunt for a meal or not. All those years ago I learned to take what I could get."

"Yes, yes you've told me before Sebastian groaned exasperatedly.

"Want me to come with you?"

Ciel seemed to soften at those words and a slow smile curled at his lips.

"Don't you always come, even if I say you don't have too?"

A lazy smirk found its way onto Sebastian's lips and he set the cat that had been forgotten, down at his feet before heading to the door. The cat meowed unhappily and Ciel frowned at it.

"Honestly, I don't know why I let you bring that _thing_ in this house. I should have gotten the damn dog," Ciel said as he angrily followed Sebastian down the empty road.

Sebastian stayed silent choosing to ignore the younger demons complaints about his beloved cat; though, unknown to Ciel, Sebastian would gladly get rid of the cat if it meant that it would make Ciel happy.

"Where do you wish to hunt tonight, my love?"

"How many times have I told _you_ to stop calling me _that_?"

"About a dozen and I told you that as long as you continue to call me Sebastian I would call you, _my love._ Seeing as you have no motive what so ever to start calling me by my proper title I suggest you get used to being addressed as such.

Ciel angrily rolled his eyes and jumped as high as only a demon could, Sebastian following suit. They soured up the building and landed perfectly on the top. They always did it this way when Ciel was ready to hunt. He hated having to wait a contract out, knowing the feeling of a long contract by the way his and Sebastian's was.

"What are you in the mood for," Sebastian asked wrinkling his nose as he spotted a drunkard staggering down a path to what Sebastian assumed was the man's home.

Ciel gave a dark chuckle.

"Something small and whiny, maybe…?"

Sebastian laughed and stated…

"I'm sorry, _Young Master_, but Lady Elizabeth does not seem to be present at the moment."

Ciel gave Sebastian a look and the older demon couldn't tell if it was amusement or disapproval to his statement. A low singing voice saved the other man from the undignified, 'What', and both looked down to see a little girl with strawberry blond hair skipping down the street alone, humming a tune as she went along. Upon seeing the blond hair Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle out…

"Ah, it seems Lady Elizabeth has graced her with her presence for this girl seems to be small and annoying like the other."

Ciel didn't comment as he jumped down from his favorite spot and landed perfectly on his feet, striding to the little girl.

"Show off," Sebastian smirked before following Ciel's example and plummeting to the ground.

In a trace of old habits, Sebastian fell two steps behind Ciel, while Ciel approached the child with the calmness of a demon and the politeness of an earl.

"Hello, little one might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm no stranger."

"You're not?"

"Of course I'm not," The little girl looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Well then, little one, if you're not supposed to talk to strangers than I suppose I could go and ask someone else to play with me."

Sebastian snickered at the comment and Ciel shot him a glare.

"…W-whose he?"

"Him…? He is my guardian and he has come to play with me, though he is no fun at all. When we play he is too rough with me and I don't like it very much."

Sebastian covered a laugh with a cough at the indication of 'play' knowing full well what the younger Demon was talking about.

"Is that why you want to play with me than?"

"Yes, because I know that you won't hurt me as much as he does," Ciel said throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll play with you. I was on my way to my mommy's house but playing with someone sounds nice.

Sebastian shook his head at how the girl fell hook line and sinker.

"What shall we play then," Ciel asked in false eagerness.

"Hid and seek," The child suggested.

"Alright, I'll count and you hide."

The girl moved to do just that but was stopped.

"Hay wait, I don't even know what to call you."

"My name is Lisa but everyone calls me Liz."

"Well Liz, my name is Ciel and that is Sebastian…"

"Alois…"

Ciel shot him a glare and then turned to smile at the child.

"Go hid Liz, I'll count."

Ciel spun around at to face the wall and started to count, with the prompting of Liz who wouldn't go anywhere until she heard him counting.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…," and when Ciel didn't hear Liz's footsteps anymore he spun on his heel to face Sebastian.

"Will you scare her into the alley, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing a menacing red, before he was away with a flash chasing the unsuspecting girl into an alley and straight to death.

* * *

><p>Ciel patted his stomach contently but an unsatisfied frown played at his lips. The dyeing screams of the young girl had long since faded and her body wasn't even gurgling anymore.<p>

"I take it you enjoyed her."

"No I didn't enjoy her. Her soul was too pure. It was so bitter and it burned going down."

"That, _My Love_,is why I do not pick a random soul to feast on."

"As so you've said," Ciel commented.

"Well let's get back I have no doubt that kitty is hungry."

Ciel frowned at the mention of the cat's name.

"Can I eat her?"

Sebastian stopped and spun around to face Ciel, frowning and trying to judge whether or not the younger demon was playing. When his eyes met a serious shade of dark red Sebastian paled.

"Of course you can't. That would be bad for the cat and it would give you ingestion."

"No it wouldn't. I'm sure that if demons and grim reapers are real than a cat must surely have a soul."

"You are not going to eat kitty."

Ciel scoffed and pushed passed Sebastian throwing the words…

"As if you would stop me…."

…over his shoulder.

"Indeed I can," He muttered to himself and fell into stride alongside Ceil.

A loud pounding at the front door made Ciel groan and he padded to the door. He was just about sleep, after a century, his body had fallen accustomed to sleeping while he was only a fledgling. He padded over the door but froze as the voices on the other side began to speak.

"Looks like that little brat decided that this warn out manor wasn't worth the trouble."

"…Or maybe he's out on a hunt. We should leave I heard he has _him_ back now and _he_ will tear us apart if he catches up."

"No, we aren't going anywhere. I've had my eye on this place for a long time and I expect to take it, now pick the lock so I can claim my prize."

There were soft picking noises, and Ciel knew that they were indeed trying to break in. His body; however, was frozen in place. This very thing had happened before. He had tried to defend himself and he actually succeeded in warding off his fellow demon attackers, but he was injured pretty badly and as the fledgling he was at the time he didn't heal as quick and was left to bleed on his marble floor. A resounded click and he stood there as the door was thrown open. He stood there frozen like a statue.

"Y-you see Boss. He is here. L-lets go."

"You coward, clearly he is alone, aren't you brat."

When Ciel gave no reply, the man chuckled and moved closer to Ciel. When it was made clear that the young demon wouldn't do anything, the man grabbed him and Ciel did a un-demon like thing: he screamed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian, who had been enjoying the luxury, known as a shower, sprang from the shower upon hearing Ciel scream in what sounded like terror. Not caring very much that he was naked as the sky on a cloudless day, he sprinted down the steps and saw a horrendous sight. Two men laid atop Ciel, ripping his clothing and enjoying the sickly sweet pleasure of the younger demon whimpering in distaste. Anger flared at the sight of these men touching what didn't belong to them and his dark hair and pale skin began to morph into a mass of total blackness. Sensing an extremely strong power, one of the men looked up coming into contact with ruby red eyes and he gave a fearful scream before darting out of the custom made manor all the while screaming…<p>

"I told you he was here! It's Lucifer! …Lucifer!"

Sebastian suppressed a chuckled and instead locked eyes with the man that had finally looked up to see who had such a strong aura. Upon seeing Sebastian, the man fell back onto his hind legs and gave a shallow whimper when Sebastian stepped close to him. He gave another whimper, not at being pulled roughly from the ground but at the murderous sight in which Sebastian was regarding him.

"P-please, I didn't know he was yours. Please, spare me," the man whimpered and Sebastian laughed an evil, threatening, menacing, laugh that had the man shaking in his steel tipped boots.

"Cowards are unworthy of being spared."

…and with those words Sebastian proceeded to strip the man of his skin much to the other man horror. He gave one last gurgle of a cry when he realized that his body would not regenerate at how badly injured he was. Sebastian, who had been watching the light slowly leave the man's eyes, threw his body out the door carelessly. Sebastian's body slowly morphed back into the form his lover was accustomed to and knelt down by the trembling demon's side, blood never making it to his pain skin.

"Why didn't you call me?"

It took a while before Ciel could finally stammer out…

"I-I couldn't. I w-was f-frozen."

Sebastian regarded Ciel with a look.

"Ciel what happened while I was away?"

Ciel looked dejected and he said…

"Every week they would come. Every week I had to defend myself less I'd be killed. They loved the manor. They didn't fight fair. They brought weapons and they made me bleed, all of them everyone one. I called for you but you never came. I waited and waited… I called and called… and you never came."

"… but I'm here now, Ciel. Why didn't you call me this time?"

"…Because, just for a moment I was all alone again. It was back to the time that you couldn't hear me and wouldn't come when I called. It was back around the time I had given up and chose to accept death."

"Ciel, I am here now, I am not going anywhere. I learned my lesson from all those years ago. Please, relax; I shall always be here to protect you, until the very end of our days."

Doubt never got the chance to settle with Ciel because in that moment he was pulled into a searing kiss, and he did indeed relax. Sebastian was there and he would leave him again.

**The end**

* * *

><p>There you have it, the sequel. I am so glad I decided to go against the mpreg: how about you? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please feed the author.<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
